For the Love of Warriors!
by Taymatoes
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our favorite warriors characters in love. Some are happy, some are sad and some are just plain weird. WARNING: Contains some slash, but not a lot. :3 Please Read and Review! :D
1. AshxBramble

The first one in the set, AshxBramble because I am doing them in alphabetical order for now. :3

I do not own Warriors and I will never will, that's the sad truth.

--

"But Squirrelflight…" Ashfur whimpered as the she-cat turned away from him, her ginger tail flicking irritably. The gray tom lowered his head with a depressed sigh, why him? A sudden spray of dust told him that a figure had just sat beside him.

Ashfur turned his head to see the dark brown tabby pelt of Brambleclaw. The other tom released a grunt and turned back in the direction of the ginger cat's departure. "She rejected you too?" He asked, giving his tail an amused twitch.

The gray warrior spat at the ground, not knowing who to be more pissed at, Squirrelflight for dumping him or Brambleclaw for twisting the thorn. "Why do you care?" He growled, his ears flattening in aggression.

"What, just because we are rivals, I can't be friendly every once in a while?" The tom released a mrrow of laughter, his amber eyes glinting with amusement. "Hey, Firestar told me to get someone to do border patrol, want to come?" He asked, "Maybe it will get Squirrelflight off your mind."

Once the two toms were out of camp, an awkward silence fell over them. The toms padded uncomfortably side by side for a long time as they reached the WindClan border. Brambleclaw finally broke the silence with a cough. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." The tom muttered, shaking his head irritably.

Ashfur nodded in agreement. "Yeah maybe. Why did you ask me anyway?" Ashfur muttered, not really wanting to know the answer but anything would help to keep the silence away should be said.

"Um…Uh…" Brambleclaw stuttered, not sure what to say for he didn't know the answer.

The tabby's companion released a mrrow of laughter. "The great Brambleclaw is lost for words. I thought such a big, high-ranked…strong…handsome…lovable…mysterious…" Ashfur stopped there, his ears turning red, what was he talking about? He was an idiot.

It was Brambleclaw's turn to laugh. He flicked Ashfur across the ear with his tail. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." He meowed, a slightly evil smile spreading across his face. Ashfur's ears turned the color of blood, his eyes lowered to the ground.

They reached the camp entrance before either of the toms spoke. "Never speak of this again?" Ashfur asked hopefully, his gray tail twitching nervously. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

"Who would I tell mouse-brain, anyways, I have a reputation, I don't need to ruin it now." The tom winked and finished his way into the camp. Ashfur nodded hastily and followed him in.


	2. AshxSquirrel

Second in the set, AshxSquirrel. (Guess I am not going in order. xD) Well, enjoy! :3

I do not own Warriors in any shape or form.

--

"Squirrelflight, could you gather a hunting patrol?" Firestar asked of his daughter, his green eyes looking about his camp. The dark ginger she-cat nodded and followed her father's gaze, who would she choose.

The she-cat approached two toms who were chatting as they ate. "Hey Ashfur, Spiderleg, want to come with me on a hunting patrol?" She asked, smiling at the gray and black cats.

Ashfur was the first to get to his paws. "Of course Squirrelflight, I would be happy to join you!" He meowed eagerly, giving his tail a happy flick.

Spiderleg just shook his head, "I'm already scheduled for Sunset Patrol, I need my energy." The black tom also stood and padded toward another patrol gathering at the camp entrance.

"Looks like it is just me and you!" The gray tom mewed with a mrrow of laughter. Squirrelflight nodded and turned toward one of the exits from camp. She smiled and padded away, Ashfur followed closely behind, holding his tail high.

Scents of prey hit the gray tom like a wall; it was green-leaf so the food was plentiful. "So, Squirrelflight, how are you today?" Ashfur asked, he just wanted to start a conversation.

The she-cat seemed to hesitate for a couple of minutes before answering. "I'm fine I guess but I miss Brambleclaw. He just makes me so angry sometimes." She muttered. Ashfur was shocked that she would bring him up but went with it anyways.

"Yeah, why are you guys fighting? I mean, you are usually joined at the hip." Ashfur spat at the last part, it was horrible image to him. Squirrelflight chuckled and then continued.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Hawkfrost and I don't trust that cat." As she said the RiverClan tom's name, she let out a low hiss.

Ashfur had heard of the dark tabby before. "That brute? Oh yeah, I've seen those two at the Gatherings…" The gray tom muttered, he wasn't in the mood to talk about the perfect Brambleclaw and a RiverClan tom but he kept on talking anyways. "What is between those two? I mean, Brambleclaw never showed interest in him before the Great Journey."

Squirrelflight looked deep in thought as he talked. She finally replied after a couple heartbeats of silence. "Supposedly Hawkfrost's brother was Tigerstar so that makes Brambleclaw his half-brother." She murmured, letting her dark ginger tail drag across the ground.

"So you don't trust him because of his heritage? Then what about Brambleclaw?" Ashfur asked calmly, there was nothing threatening in his voice.

The ginger she-cat shook her head. "Just forget everything I have said, okay?" She pleaded. She did bare to look the tom in the eyes, her ears drawn back over her ears.

The gray tom leaned forward "Well, don't worry; I will never betray you Squirrelflight because…" Ashfur muttered but stopped, what was he doing?

Suddenly, Squirrelflight's ears shot forward and dropped into a hunting crouch. Obviously she had caught scent of something. She went charging whatever it was, leaving Ashfur alone.

Ashfur sighed and shook his head at his clanmates eager dash. "Because I love you." He murmured under his breath.

--

Next is AshxWhite.


	3. AshxWhite

This is third in the set, AshxWhite! Hope you enjoy! :3

I do not own Warriors despite I wish I was the one who came up with such a grand idea.

--

"I miss Squirrelflight." Ashfur groaned to his clanmate as the white tom rasped his tongue across the gray tom's head.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes and gave Ashfur another lick, it was nearing the end of the day and the two old friends were sharing tongues. "Oh shut up about that Ashfur and find yourself another she-cat." The white tom moaned. He was tired of his friend rambling on and on about how he missed the ginger she-cat. "You know there is a perfectly good one in front of your eyes that adores you very much." He muttered, stepping away from his friend.

Ashfur stumbled to his paws and faced his friend, a questioning look on his face. "Who?" He asked, giving his tail a curious flick. Cloudtail just smirked and turned away, his blue eyes glinting in the most curious way.

"And don't worry, you have my permission." He meowed over his shoulder, leaving Ashfur confused. Suddenly, the tom felt a tail on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Whitewing.

She gazed down at the ground, the skin under her white ears turning a bright pink. "Would you like to come on a hunting patrol with me, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?" She asked, her voice very quiet. "Because Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will just wander off and I will be lonely if I am left behind." She muttered, her ears turning bright red.

Ashfur shook his head of what Cloudtail had said, that would be for later. "Sure, I guess. I need to get out of camp anyways." He mewed absently, not really looking at Whitewing. The white she-cat seemed absolutely delighted.

Soon, all four of the cats, including Ashfur, were gathered at the camp entrance. Ashfur narrowed his eyes at the sight of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw together; his eyes were like ice on the coldest leaf-bare day. Whitewing shifted uncomfortably beside him, contemplating whether this was a good idea or note.

"We're going to hunt near Sky Oak. Come on Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw meowed and bounded out of camp with the ginger she-cat at his heels. Whitewing turned to Ashfur with a sigh.

She smiled and gave her white tail an amused flick. "Told you they would do that. Come on; let's hunt by the ShadowClan border." She suggested, padding out of camp. Ashfur blindly followed her; Cloudtail's words had come back to his head. What the heck had that mouse-brain meant?

A leaf-fall breeze blew through the two warrior's coats. "It's getting cool; soon it will be leaf-bare. Too soon in my opinion." Whitewing muttered miserably. The two hadn't seen or smelled any prey the last while they had been out. It seemed the prey had all tucked in for the night. Ashfur nodded in agreement, he wished he had been as smart as the mice to stay at home.

"So, should we head back, it seems like we won't find anything tonight." Whitewing suggested, pressing her white pelt against Ashfur's gray for warmth.

Ashfur nodded. "Sure, I bet everyone at camp is missing us by now." The tom murmured. His mind had been busy since they left camp but the cold had finally gotten to him and he was ready to make the trip back to camp.

Once inside the thorn barrier the two cats stopped. "Well, I'm going to just going to go and get some rest. I will see you in the morning Ashfur." Whitewing muttered, she then turned tail for the Warrior's den.

Ashfur padded toward the fresh-kill pile, he hadn't had much to eat that day and decided that he needed some food in his stomach to keep him warm tonight.

After finishing off a small mouse he padded toward the Warrior's Den. He slipped through the thorny entrance and gazed around. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were curled up together nearer to the center of the den and he could hear Cloudtail snoring in the far corner next to Brightheart.

Ashfur's eyes also caught sight of Whitewing's stunning white pelt through the darkness. She shivered lightly from a cool breeze that swept through the den. Suddenly, the understanding of Cloudtail's words ran over him like wave. Whitewing loved him and he had her father's permission to love her back, nice.

With a sigh, the gray tom plopped himself down beside Whitewing, pressing his pelt against hers, knowing that both of them would be warm tonight.

--

Next is AshxCloud.


	4. AshxCloud

This number four in the set, AshxCloud. Hope you enjoy! :3

Oh Warriors, oh Warriors, thou how wish to own you but I don't.

--

"Be careful and don't get in any of the warrior's way." Brindleface called after her kits as they scrambled out of the Nursery. Her warm eyes gazed softly at the three, her own two, their small gray bodies wiggling over each other, Ashkit and Fernkit. The final was a long-haired white kit, Fireheart's nephew.

The white kit charged over to where the other two play-wrestled. "Hey Ashkit, Fernkit, want to go out exploring?" He asked in a whisper, his blue eyes darting about making sure no cat was watching them. The two gray kits looked at each other, Ashkit seemed eager but Fernkit hesitated.

"I'm up for it! How about you Fernkit?" Ashkit asked eagerly, giving his tail a happy flick.

The she-cat shook her head. "I won't go but I won't turn you in." The kit mewed, her green eyes fluttered about, worried that they would get caught. Ashkit shrugged and turned back to Cloudkit and nodded.

"Come on, we can sneak through the dirt path." He breathed, sneaking toward the break in the thorn wall. Ashkit smiled and padded after his adopted brother.

Once outside of camp, the grass underneath their paws was cold, it was new-leaf and the snow had just melted. "How about we go this way Ashkit?" Cloudkit mewed, pointing her tail toward a large oak tree. Ashpaw meowed in agreement and the two padded off.

"Hey look, there's a hole in it!" Ashkit called, flicking his tail toward it. Suddenly, a bird cry sounded from the tree and an owl swooped out of the hole. "Cloudpaw! Run!" He called, shoving Cloudpaw with his gray shoulder, his dark blue eyes wide.

Cloudkit also panicked, his paw suddenly slid from under him, making the kit tumble into darkness. A shocked yowl joined the white kit's as Ashkit fell after him. The two toms suddenly found themselves in darkness. "It's so dark in here." Ashkit whimpered, he was trembling.

The white tom flicked his tail; he could feel Ashkit tremble beside him. Cloudkit tried to stand, a pain flashed through his back leg. "I think I hurt my paw." The kit wailed, it hurt a lot.

"Are…Are you going to be okay Cloudkit?" Ashkit stammered, his eyes wide with worry. The gray kit rubbed his pelt against the other tom's white one. Cloudkit snorted and shook his head; he doesn't want to be sympathized.

Ashkit leaned away, not sure what to say. He would go but he didn't want to leave adopted brother alone. "Please, tell me you are okay." The kit whimpered, looking toward the only part of Cloudkit he could really see, his eyes.

Cloudkit sighed and slowly struggled to a sitting position. The tom placed his white, fluffy tail around the other tom's shoulder. "Of course I'm okay." The tom muttered, giving a small mrrow of laughter. The white tom rasped his tongue across Ashkit's cheek. "Come on, let's find our way out."

Before either cat could move, a voice entered the small cavern. "Ashkit? Cloudkit? Are you in here?" It was Brindleface's voice.

"It was Cloudkit's idea!" Ashkit called out, running ahead.

Cloudkit hissed as he limped. "Wait for me!" He snarled.

--

Next is BarleyxRaven.


	5. BarleyxRaven

This is number five in the set, BarleyxRaven, hope you enjoy! :3

Warriors was made by the brilliant mind of Victoria Holmes, not me. TTwTT

--

The rain had lightened up when Ravenpaw woke. Yawning, he rose from his sleeping position slowly, licking his chest flat. 'I hope Firepaw and Graypaw got back okay.' The tom thought fretfully. Last night, his friends had helped him out of ThunderClan territory and toward Barely and his farm.

The young apprentice had to leave his clan because his old mentor had been planning to 'get rid of him'. With a sigh, the tom padded toward the abandoned barn where the black and white tom resided. Barking broke the air, the sound startled young Ravenpaw, and he whirled around to see two tied up dogs fox lengths away, he was safe.

"Gave you quite a fright did they?" A voice made Ravenpaw whirl around again to see the large black and white shape of Barley looming over him. "Hello…Hey, you were with Bluestar during the rat attack right?" The tom asked, his tail twitching curiously.

Ravenpaw nodded nervously. "Y…Yes, I was there with Firepaw and Graypaw and…" The tom gulped. "Tigerclaw."

The black and white tom nodded happily. "Where are they or are you alone?" Barely asked, looking around eagerly for the other ThunderClan cats.

Ravenpaw shook his head sadly. "No, I am here alone, I was wondering if you would let me stay in your barn with you. I mean, there is plenty of prey and I could help get rid of rats. I even caught an adder before…" The tom's voice faded at the end.

Barley smiled at the small apprentice and nodded. "Caught an adder you say? Well, how could I say no to a snake-killer? Come on…I didn't catch your name last time we met." The tom muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm Ravenpaw." The tom mewed, much more confident now as he padded to join the bigger cat. Barley's eyes gleamed as he led Ravenpaw proudly to his barn.

Once inside, the smell of hay burned the inside of Ravenpaw's nose, he would have to get used to it. Prey scent entered his nose, there had to be mice in here!

A mrrow of laughter escaped Barley's lips. "Go ahead and hunt, I see you are hungry." Ravenpaw purred gratefully and set off to catch some fresh-kill.

Darkness seeped into the barn as the sun slipped behind the horizon. Ravenpaw collapsed into a pile of hay with a sigh. He had a fully stomach and he was tired from the day's adventure. "You doing' okay Ravenpaw?" Barley asked, plopping down next to the former clan apprentice.

Ravenpaw nodded gratefully to Barley, smiling softly. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay." The tom muttered thankfully.

"No problem, but if you don't mind me askin', why did you leave ThunderClan?" The black and white tom asked, giving his tail a flick.

Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, almost too ashamed to answer. "Tigerclaw was planning to kill me." He mewed bluntly; Ravenpaw decided that would be a good enough answer for Barley.

The tom nodded, licking the apprentice between the ears. "You are safe here with me Ravenpaw." He muttered, giving another lick.

--

Next is BerryxHoney.

-Twilla Chan


	6. BerryxHoney

Number six in the set, BerryxHoney. Hope you enjoy! 83

I do not own Warriors.

--

The honey-colored apprentice slowly approached the large cream pelt of Berrynose, her ears flattened nervously. "Berrynose? I have to talk to you." Her voice trembled as the cream warrior turned around to face her, his blue eyes barring into her. She opened her mouth to start what she had practiced over and over again.

"Hey Berrynose!" A voice cut between the two. Honeypaw turned her head to see Birchfall racing toward them. "How about you stop talking to this apprentice and come hunting with me?" He asked rudely, not even looking at Honeypaw.

Berrynose looked between Honeypaw and Birchfall. "I'll talk to you later Honeypaw, come on Birchfall, the clan has to be fed!" He mewed happily, charging out of camp beside his best friend.

Honeypaw gave a heartbroken sigh and slumped her shoulders. She could feel a pelt rub against hers; Honeypaw turned her head to see Hollypaw. "He isn't worth it Honeypaw, just give up." The black she-cat muttered, shaking her head.

The golden brown apprentice tore away from her friend with a hiss. "He is worth it, I just need to find the right time!" The she-cat growled but automatically felt guilty and lowered her hackles. She looked at her friend for an apology.

Hollypaw nodded, this was usual for them. Hollypaw would make a mention of giving up Berrynose, Honeypaw got angry, the two fought for a couple of heartbeats and then made up, it was routine now. "Come on; let's go catch up to Berrynose and Birchfall." Hollypaw muttered, her eyes drifting toward the camp entrance.

A purr erupted from Honeypaw's chest, her ears perking up. "Yay, thank you Hollypaw!" She mewed, dashing for the camp entrance. Hollypaw followed slowly, dragging her paws miserably, what had she done?

Soon after they left camp, the two she-cats could see the pair of toms just ahead. "Hey Birchfall, Berrynose, wait up!" Hollypaw called out, bounding up to them with Honeypaw at her heels.

"What do you want apprentices?" Birchfall growled, obviously irritated as Berrynose mewed in greeting.

Hollypaw shrugged. "Isn't it obvious mouse-brain? We want to join you guys for hunting, four sets of paws are better then two." Berrynose nodded in agreement, Birchfall just grunted, his nose twitching with the scent of prey.

The brown warrior dashed after the scent and out of sight of three other cats. "I…I think I smell something, be right back!" Hollypaw lied, dashing into the bushes to her right, leaving Berrynose and Honeypaw alone.

The cream warrior turned to the Honeypaw. "What did you want to say earlier?" He asked, flicking his short tail curiously. The apprentice gulped, not sure of what to say now, her brain running blank.

"Berrynose…I…I love you." She muttered, her ears burned in embarrassment. This wasn't what she had practiced! Stupid! Stupid!

Honeypaw gazed up into the tom's face and was surprised to see a smile. He stood slowly and then plopped right back down next to the honey-colored she-cat, wrapping what little was left of his tail around the apprentice.

"I love you too Honeypaw." He purred, giving the she-cat a lick between her ears.

Even though neither could hear it, there was a hiss from one side and a purr from the other, Birchfall and Hollypaw had returned.

--

Next is HeatherxLion.

-Twilla Chan


	7. HeatherxLion

Number seven in the set, HeatherxLion, enjoy! :3

I do NOT own Warriors.

--

With the moon above him, a golden shape padded through the forest, his tail dragging across the dirty ground. Amber eyes stared mournfully at the Silverpelt above him, his tabby tom flicking thoughtfully. How he missed all those adventures, all that time they had spent together.

The beautiful brown tabby's blue eyes seemed to follow him everywhere and every time he tried to approach the soft gaze, it would disappear.

Familiar surroundings made the tom stop; he remembered this place from when he was a care-free apprentice. As he approached the familiar meeting place, instead of the welcoming tunnels, there was only a pack of dirt. 'Oh yeah, they collapsed a while back.' The golden tabby thought sadly.

The tom continued on, a wind ruffled his pelt as he approached the WindClan border. He sat beside the stream that made up the divider between the two clans, letting the familiar WindClan scent mingle with his own clan's. Only if they could've been together, why did he have to be so naïve back then. If it wasn't for him and his ambitions, they had might have still been.

Fast approaching WindClan cat scent made the tom's pelt bristle in hostility. His amber eyes flickered about, his tail fluffed out in fright. A twig cracked in the slim belt of forest in the other clan's territory. It echoed through the empty trees. The only thing that moved was a startled bird taking flight out of tree near the tom.

A smooth brown tabby coat slipped out of the trees, heather-colored eyes staring at the tom. "Lionclaw?" Her voice was like honey for a sore throat, it was smooth and sweet.

Lionclaw just smiled, this was the she-cat that entered his dreams while he slept and the only one he could think about during the day. He cautiously stepped over the border and slowly approached the she-cat; he hoped that he won't scare her off.

The she-cat slowly approached him from the opposite side, purring erupted from deep in her chest. She pressed her thin brown pelt against Lionclaw's, her purring made his whole body shake so much that he couldn't help but purr also.

"I've missed you so much Heathertrail." The tom whispered in the she-cat's ear, entwining his tail with hers. The two cats sat down on the grass, sharing tongues, still purring like mad.

The she-cat suddenly pulled away, her blue eyes suddenly clouded by pain. "We shouldn't be doing this; it's against the warrior code!" She muttered, lowering her head sadly. But Lionclaw knew that this didn't matter to either of them, she was fearing for something else.

Lionclaw decided to play along with what she had said anyways. "That hasn't stopped us before, why must it now?" He asked, still purring.

Tears slipped down the she-cat's face as she backed away even more. "Because I'm having kits, and I have a mate, we can't be together!" She cried, backing away until there was at least a fox length in between them.

The she-cat's words crashed over the tom like a black wave, sending his mind swirling about. Lionclaw lowered his head, trying to hide his disappointment. He raised it again to speak. "Good for you 

Heathertrail, whichever tom your heart belongs to, he is one lucky tom." Lionclaw words shook as they came from his mouth. It was obvious that he was lying through his teeth but it was best he could do.

Heathertrail nodded and started to turn back toward the forest, her eyes still held the pain for their lost friendship. "Thank you Lionclaw." The she-cat muttered. The she-cat disappeared through the trees, leaving the tom standing there, looking like a complete idiot.

Tears now flowed freely from the tom's eyes, his body shaking with the grief from losing the she-cat he had loved to dearly. "She doesn't understand…How much I loved her." The tom muttered through gritted teeth, his pelt bristling with anger.

The truth was that he didn't know whether to be angry at Heathertrail for not waiting or at himself for letting her go. Or maybe he should just be happy for his friend, she was happy with a mate in her own clan was soon to be a mother.

With a sigh, Lionclaw turned around, the wind ruffling his pelt for several heartbeats before dying down. The breeze had pushed the remaining of Heathertrail's scent from his nose. "I will miss you." The tom muttered as he ran from the border and never looked back.

--

Now I will take suggestions and requests for pairing, if I don't get one, the next will be BerryxBirch.

-Twilla-Chan


	8. BreezexHeather

Yeah, I didn't feel like doing slash at the moment, so I put aside BerryxBirch and did BreezexHeather.

Still don't own Warriors and almost definately never will.

--

A small shape pressed its way into the WindClan camp. Light brown tabby fur was damp from the night air, her ears alert, she was stepping lightly so she didn't wake any of her clanmates. Blue eyes gazed around, there seemed that everyone was in their dens.

Suddenly, a shape moved in the shadows. The tabby whipped around so her eyes met a pair of amber ones, Breezepaw. "Where have you been Heatherpaw?" The tom hissed as the fur on his hackles rose.

Heatherpaw flattened her ears against her skull in aggression, her brown tail lashing out. "What does it matter to you?" She spat back, her hackles also rising.

The black tom narrowed his eyes, his emotion was furious. "You were seeing that ThunderClan tom weren't you!" He growled, his claws unsheathing, digging into the ground.

"What does it matter to you?" The brown she-cat mumbled, giving her tail a flick. She couldn't bear to look at her fellow apprentice so her eyes drifted toward her paws but she could still feel that amber gaze. Guilt washed over her for seeing Lionpaw, not only that but also hurting Breezepaw.

The tom looked a bit taken aback by the she-cat's words but quickly regained himself. "Because we are clanmates and I don't want you with a cat from a different clan." He snorted; trying his best to sound more irritated then worried. "Got a problem with that?" He muttered, looking down at his paws.

Heatherpaw raised her head and padded closer to the tom and gave his a quick rasp on top of the head with her tongue. "Don't worry, we're just friends. I'm just going for walk, don't worry, it's toward the RiverClan border." She purred, heading toward the camp entrance. She glanced over her shoulder to see Breezepaw gazing back at her. "And don't worry, I'm not meeting with any RiverClan toms, I wouldn't be able to stand their fish breath." She called over her shoulder with a mrrow of laughter.

Once outside of camp, a wind whipped through her fur, sending it flying in all direction. What was she going to do? She didn't want to stop her meetings with Lionpaw because he was a lot of fun to play with him but she didn't want to hurt Breezepaw either, he was her clanmate and admittedly, he was nice and handsome.

The smell of RiverClan floated around the apprentices head as she padded along the border, her ears and tail drooping as she went. "Hey Heatherpaw?" A voice called out from behind her.

Heatherpaw pricked her ears and tail as she turned to see Breezepaw, a worried expression spread across his face. "What do you need?" Heatherpaw mewed, trying to sound like usual cheerful self.

"Well, I was thinking last night…" Breezepaw stumbled over his words as if he was still considering whether he should've started at all. "That, I don't want to hurt you in any way. So if you want to be with Lionpaw, I will step aside without a fight." He finished, the last of his words were a jumbled mess.

Heatherpaw could feel her ears lower and her tail sink instantly; she slowly approached Breezepaw, a purr arising in her chest. She rubbed her light tabby fur against his black, the tom perked up at the feel of his friend's fur. "I don't want Lionpaw, mouse brain; I want to be with you."

--

No, I do not support this pairing, I am a fan of HeatherxLion and BreezexHolly so don't be flaming me because of how this went. --

Anyways, I think I will do either BreezexHolly or JayxWillow next or maybe not. ;


	9. BreezexHolly

Here's BreezexHolly! :3

I do not own Warriors in any shape, way or form. No need to rub it in. TT-TT

First Reviewer: Hawkrain!

Hawkrain: See, I did BreezexHolly and I added BirchxHolly to my list of to-dos. :3

--

Heavy snoring told Hollypaw that her brother was asleep. The black she-cat rose to her paws and stretched with a yawn, her green eyes gazing about. Stepping lightly, she slowly padded out of apprentice's den and out into the fresh air of the night.

She looked toward the entrance to see Birchfall and Berrynose taking guard duty. 'Better avoid them.' Hollypaw thought as she snuck in the dirt area. She slipped in easily, no cat noticing her.

She pushed her way through the foul-smelling tunnel into the scent of the forest. Quietly, she dashed away from the camp, nearing the WindClan border. All the while, she was feeling very guilty; all of this was against the warrior code.

WindClan scent swamped her senses as she drew nearer to the border, her tail twitching nervously. A black shape came into view from across the small stream that made the border between her clan and his. Bright amber eyes watched as the Hollypaw approached the border cautiously and sat so close to the stream that the water almost lapped at her paws.

"Hollypaw!" A joyous purr exploded from the tom's chest as he jumped easily over the stream to great the she-cat. The two black pelts mingled softly as the two cats greeted each other and entwining their tails.

Hollypaw leaned against the WindClan cat, the two black cats looking like one. "I missed you so much Breezepaw, a quarter moon is too much between our meetings." The she-cat murmured softly to the WindClan apprentice.

The black tom licked the ThunderClan she-cat's cheek softly. "It's not time to think of that." He purred, giving her another lick.

The two sat for a long time grooming each other in silence, not exactly sure what to say.

Hollypaw slowly pulled herself away from Breezepaw, a worried expression across her face. "I feel so bad about meeting you. I mean, this is against the Warrior Code and I feel like I am betraying Lionpaw because before I told him that he couldn't meet Heatherpaw any longer." The she-cat muttered, her tail untwining from Breezepaw's.

"Forget about Lionpaw, it's just me and you right now, don't worry." The tom purred, locking his amber gaze with her green.

Hollypaw murmured in agreement, rewinding her tail with his. "I love you so much Breezepaw." She mewed, pressing her pelt more into his.

"I knew I would find you two here."

Both apprentices gasped and whirled around to see a gray shape sitting in the shadow of the trees. Once he stepped out, the tom was easily identified. His foggy blue eyes seemed to be locked on the two but Hollypaw knew that he could not see them.

"What are you doing here Jaypaw?" Hollypaw hissed, breaking apart from Breezepaw despite his disappointed yowl.

The gray tom snorted with amusement. "I've noticed your little slips from camp and decided to follow you this time." The tom turned in the direction of Breezepaw. "Good to see you again Breezepaw." His mew was oddly friendly.

The black she-cat slowly approached her brother, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't tell Firestar, I love Breezepaw so much, please, don't tell." She begged of her brother.

Jaypaw grunted and nodded. "Carry on your little game but I'm not going to be the last to find out, just remember that." He muttered, stalking away and back toward camp. Hollypaw shot a worried glance at Breezepaw but the only thing the black tom offered was a shrug.

The ThunderClan cat pressed herself against Breezepaw once more. "One day, we may be found out but for now, let's just enjoy the time we have left." She purred softly, closing her green eyes against the first rays of dawn.

--

Who knows what will be next but I am eager to do JayxWillow so most likely expect that.

-Twilla-Chan


	10. JayxWillow

Now I present JayxWillow, one of my favorite pairings. :3

I do not own Jaypaw, or Willowpaw, not even the mice the cats eat in the books. I have nothing.

--

The light of a half-moon stood above the small group of cats as they trekked up to Moonpool. Among them was the gray pelt of Willlowpaw, apprentice to Mothwing of RiverClan. It was the regular meeting with the other medicine cats.

Around her all the cats were chatting to one another as if they were all from the same clan. Only one cat stood away from the group, his gray fur bristling in frustration. Willowpaw padded up cautiously to the tom, looking over his small build. Suddenly, his gaze snapped to her, making her heart miss a beat when she saw his deep blue eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" He growled, his tail lashing impatiently. Willowpaw pondered on the right words to say without embarrassing herself.

"I just wanted to talk Jaypaw. I was wondering…what it was like…to you know…be blind." Willowpaw tripped over her own words, now wishing she had not spoken at all. Jaypaw grunted at the sound of the familiar question he was always asked.

His gaze shifted back to his paws. "Dark, I guess. But I am not completely useless; I can hear and smell a lot better than most cats." The tom muttered, not looking at the other medicine cat apprentice. "How about you, how is it to be able to see?" He asked, giving his gray tail a curious flick.

'How do I answer this without making him feel bad?' She thought nervously. Finally she opened her mouth, "Bright, I guess. But I am guessing my hearing and smelling isn't as great as yours." She let a small mrrow of laughter escape at how she had just modified Jaypaw's answer to fit her own.

After that, Jaypaw turned away, ending the discussion abruptly. Though, Willowpaw noticed, he was smirking as he did so.

All the cats reached Moonpool soon after the apprentice's conversation had ended. Willowpaw took her usual spot next to Mothwing and settled in beside her. With her tongue, the she-cat took a small taste of the liquid starshine that rested in the pool.

Sleep washed over the apprentice like a black wave. But after only a few heartbeats of blackness, the she-cat opened her eyes to see not RiverClan territory but ThunderClan. "Why am I…" Willowpaw began to cry but was silenced as a silver tail slipped across her mouth.

"Quiet now Willowpaw." The she-cat's voice was urgent. The gray she-cat turned to see a she-cat she often saw in her dreams.

"Feathertail!" The apprentice mewed happily. The she-cat waved her tail for silence from Willowpaw.

Feathertail's blue eyes were full of concern as she gazed around as if to make sure there was no one to listen to their conversation. "Willowpaw, you have to listen to me. You are about to walk down a path very few medicine cats have traveled before. It is hard and there are very few turns out, you can take the one now. Stay loyal to your clan and your duty as a medicine cat; remember one of the most important rules of a medicine cat." The she-cat's voice faded as she faded from sight.

Willowpaw body shook as realization washed over her. The rule Feathertail was speaking of was the one to never fall in love for it got in the way of medicine cat duties. The image of Jaypaw flooded through her mind, she tried to shake it away but she couldn't, she was in love with the ThunderClan apprentice!

The gray she-cat woke with sudden jolt and stared across the pool. Mothwing was already sitting upward, gently licking her chest. Barkface and Kestrelpaw were quietly discussing far off and Leafpool was calmly waking Jaypaw.

Once out of the small hollow that held the Moonpool, the older medicine cats started to discuss their dreams with each other, leaving the three apprentices off to the side. Jaypaw sat down next to Willowpaw with a sigh. "See you at the Gathering." He muttered and stood once more.

Willowpaw felt her heart skip a beat again, now a familiar feeling. His gray, handsome face flooded her mind but she shook her head as if it would fall out her ears. "No, I cannot." She muttered, getting to her paws and made the distance between her and Jaypaw even larger by padded closer to the chatting medicine cats.

It would never work out between them; they were both medicine cat apprentices from different clans. But it didn't hurt to wonder what true love felt like.

--

This is one of my favorites so far, please Review, I love to hear from you guys! :D

Next is probably going to be either CrowxLeaf, BramblexSquirrel or CinderxJay.

Signing Off,

Twilla-Chan


End file.
